Transform My Love
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Yugi is the most powerful angel of his kind. He has the power transform demons into angels every ten years. When Seto Kaiba, is turned into an angel the demons set out to capture Yugi and turn him against his own kind. Mobiumshipping


**Warnings:** Yaoi threesome, Lemon scented but no Lemon. Rated M. Kind of rushed, feels more like it should be a story instead of a one shot. But still proud of it. Enjoy.

Written for Kearitona Sjachraelgil. The plot was a little vague but I liked what you gave me so I used a little creative license and I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you for the request.

**Summary:** Yugi is the most powerful angel of his kind. He has the power to purify demons and transform them into angels. His power is limited however and he can only transform a demon once every ten years. The demons hear of this when one of their greatest leaders, Seto Kaiba, is turned into an angel. The demons seek Yugi to put an end to the purification and extinction of their kind.

* * *

><p><strong>Transform my love<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unhand me!" the demon struggled ferociously. How could he have been so careless? "You will regret this!" he growled out and suddenly ripped from his binds, his wings were sliced and he couldn't fly but he was still faster than the bloody angels that tried to hold him.<p>

"Jou!" One angel called and the demon looked frantically around, the second angel, named Jou, vanished and reappeared next to him. "Got him!"

The demon was grabbed once more by the angel and he wanted to vomit. How dare a creature of light touch him? "Relax. You are going to be set free."

"I don't like your idea of freedom." The demon spat. I would rather be dead than be one of you." The angel frowned.

"I am sorry but that is not gonna happen. You are a great ruler and will be a great asset to us." The angel said. "You will see that our way of life is better."

"Let me go!" the Demon struggled again but the first angel was ready, he plucked a feather from his back and grabbed it like a knife before stabbing it into the demon's heart. The demon did not scream but he made a face of discomfort before passing out.

"We did it, Jounouchi."

"Yes we did, Honda. We captured Seto Kaiba." Jounouchi smiled. "Let's get him back for the ceremony."

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable. They have captured our cousin!" Yami paced around in his palace of darkness smashing anything that came into his path. Unfortunately for his brother, Atem, that included his arm.<p>

Atem rubbed the spot on his arm where his brother had hit him and gave a look of exasperation. "That makes five of the seven of us. I am afraid that in twenty years we will also become one of them."

"Take that back!" Yami let out a scream of annoyance; he was never one for handling situations coolly.

"Seto was one of our strongest members. And now he will be on their side. There won't be any way to escape it."

"Oh yes there is." Yami smiled. "We simply steal away the one with the power to turn us."

"Ha. They watch that prince as if he were their greatest treasure. How will we get a hold of him, simply go in there and take him? I think not." Atem smiled.

"No." Yami said. "We make him come to us. We make him want to protect us."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Seto was working on a new machine before he was taken. It has the power to turn anyone into our slave. What does that little angel love more than anything in the world?"

"No idea."

"Games." Yami smirked and Atemu smiled along with him as the information sunk in.

"How devious of you."Atemu laughed. "Very well, it can't hurt to try."

* * *

><p>"You filthy creatures!" Seto spat as they shoved him into a cage. "Let me go. This is your last warning!"<p>

"Oh, we are so scared. Look the great Seto Kaiba all locked up and pathetic." Jou teased. "I've wanted to catch you for a long time. I still have that mark on my wrist, ya bastard!" Seto smirked.

"That's because you still belong to me, my pet." Jounouchi clenched his fist and grabbed onto the bars of the cage. "Be a good little pet and let me out of here."

"Fuck you!"

"Language. And here I thought you were an angel."

"I am!"

"Hmm, what was that thing you used to tell me?" Seto teased.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, yes. You would tell me you loved me! Stupid Mutt! You were nothing but a pet to me. No matter how much I beat you, you still claimed to love me. Aww. You love your master, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Jou screamed again. It was true that he was in love with Seto. He had been, but Seto's form of punishment, form of "love" was the only thing Jou had ever experienced. But now he knew the meaning of love. And Seto was not a being who deserved it.

"You remember how it felt?" Seto slid a hand up Jou's thigh. "You on all fours taking all I had to offer. Begging for more like a filthy whore."

Jou jumped away and snarled. "You don't get to talk to me that way anymore. I will so enjoy watching you become something you hate! One of us." Jou smirked. "Your kind will be extinct soon."

"I doubt it." He said. "Atemu and Yami are not demons you want to mess with. They will kill all of you before you can figure out what's going on. And they will kill me because I would rather be dead than an angel."

"Jounouchi!" Honda called. "Let's go change the ceremony is about to start.

"See you in heaven." Jou said as he left the dungeon with Honda.

* * *

><p>In about an hour Yugi was going to create another angel. Save another soul. He smiled and danced about the room. His ceremonial robes flowing around him like water. "Prince Yugi, calm yourself." Solomon said as he tried to finish the headdress that would make the outfit complete.<p>

"I can't help it. I love this year. I love saving a demon and welcoming a newborn." Yugi smiled out at the night sky.

"Yes well this one is a bit dangerous." Solomon warned.

"It will be okay. All creatures have light in them." Yugi said as Solomon finished the headdress. "I am ready."

"All creatures also have darkness within them." Solomon reminded him. Since the day he was born, Yugi was raised to love all things good and evil. Yugi had to be pure for his power to have the most effect.

"I know, grandfather." Yugi smiled. "Who is the lucky demon?"

"Seto Kaiba, Leader of the Demon legion." He said proudly. "Jounouchi and Honda captured him this morning."

"Seto Kaiba." He smiled tasting the name on his tongue. He said the name once more before following his grandfather out to the main hall and the throne room where he would turn Seto Kaiba into an angel.

The room was huge and filled with angels ready to witness the miracle of the transformation. It was a big celebration every year. Yugi smiled and waved at his devoted people then took a seat on his throne.

"Prince Yugi." Jou smiled at him. "We finally caught him." Yugi smiled at his dearest friend and nodded knowingly. Jou had been captured at a very young age by a demon and raped and beaten into submission. Slowly that submission turned into a need to please his master then to love. Jou knew that the darkness within Seto would die when he was transformed and then they would be free to love.

"Unhand me this instant!" the voice of Seto Kaiba boomed causing the angels to quiet down. Yugi looked up, his violet eyes filled with light and pity. Seto snarled. He hated pity. "You are the most disgusting of all!" Seto shouted. "You take my people and make them become you! You have killed us all. You are no better than we are!" Seto let out a scream of pain as one of the angels holding him tore at his already broken wing.

"That is enough, Shadi." Yugi told the angel. "Seto Kaiba will be forgiven from this day forward." Yugi stood up and crossed the room. "For I will free him from what he is."

Seto struggled once more but it was no use. He looked away and caught sight of his fellow demons, the ones who had been captured before him. He was yanked away without a moment to think and suddenly he was face to face with Yugi. Those eyes melted his veins somehow. The angels who held him let him go and he slumped down before Yugi.

Yugi smiled softly and stroked his hands down Seto's cheeks and over his shoulders. Seto looked back at him, his dark blue eyes held fury and curiosity. Yugi leaned in close and lightly brushed his lips across Seto's. He felt the demon's lips quiver for a moment and Yugi pulled away slightly. "I will free you, my brother."

Seto could take no more of the sweet angel's teasing. He wanted to taste those full strawberry lips. He wanted to taste the blood of the angel. Seto planted a foot on the ground and thrust himself upward crashing their lips together. The angel didn't move. Seto smirked when he thought he would get away with it.

Yugi slid his hands into Seto's hair and kissed him back slowly all the while massaging the demon's scalp with his free hands. The kiss was perfect and wonderful and about to end. Yugi grabbed hold of Seto's hair and yanked his head back exposing his neck. Seto had no time to react as two fangs pierced his hard demon skin.

It was over in a matter of moments. Yugi's power slowly flowed through Seto's body and right before everyone's eyes Seto transformed. His dark skin suddenly became lighter and softer to the touch, his hardened and angry features vanished and his wings slowly swirled from black to white.

The angels all gasped and clapped as a new brother was born. Yugi fell away from Seto letting the new angel stand on his own. Seto flapped his beautiful unbroken wings. He felt better than he had in millennia. He looked at Yugi and fell to the ground bowing. "Thank you. I will serve you well."

Yugi smiled and patted Seto on the head. "Rise. You do not need to serve me; I want you to live your life happy and free."

"Master…"Jou spoke up softly.

"Jounouchi." The name was heaven on Seto's lips. He had fallen in love with his pet a long time ago but if they others found out they would have had Jounouchi killed.

Yugi smiled and looked back at his people. "Let the celebration begin!" Yugi called and the angels rejoiced giving Yugi time to slip out and return to his room.

"This is great." Yugi heard his grandfather say.

"Yes, Now that we have the leader of the demon Army we can use him to find out where the others are." Another voice spoke.

"Then all of those damned creatures will be extinct." Yugi cringed at his grandfather's words. "And we will be free to rule over the humans."

"What?" Yugi could stand no more. He pushed open the door and confronted both men. "Extinct?"

"Yugi." Solomon said.

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, you knew the plan…" his grandfather started.

"Yes, the plan to bring unity to the world to save the demons from themselves."

"That is what we are doing?" his grandfather said.

"You said extinct."

"They will be extinct. After you transform every demon there will no longer be any demons." He said. Somehow Yugi felt horrible. It was like Seto had said he was killing them all.

"You foolish boy." The other man said. Yugi glared. "What did you think would happen?"

"I did not mean to kill off an entire race." Yugi fell back against the doorframe. "What have I done?"

"Prince Yugi."

"No grandfather! You made me think that what I was doing was helping a race but what I was really doing was killing them off!" Yugi spread his wings and flew out the nearest window.

"Yugi!" Solomon called but the other man held him back.

"He will come to his senses and return. What he is doing is good."

"I hope you're right, Pegasus."

* * *

><p>Yugi didn't know where he was flying only that he needed to get away from that life, he needed to escape himself. Darkness balances out light, light is in every creature. As is darkness… his power was his darkness.<p>

Murderer. His inner voice called and Yugi flinched, was he a murderer? He needed to clear his head. Yugi flew down to earth and hid is wings, then wandered through the streets of Domino, his favorite human city. They were known for their gaming industries. The best way for Yugi to clear his head was to play something.

"Hey, you look lost." A man beneath a cloak said.

"…"

"Quiet one, perhaps you need a pick-me-up, we have a new game that has never been tested before. Care to try it out?"

Yugi looked at the man and smiled brightly before nodding. "Yes, please."

"Oh, he has a voice." The man smiled. "Follow me." The man led Yugi through an alley and down into a back room. "We can't put this out on the street yet but you seem like you need it." The man pulled a door open to reveal a capsule that looked a little like a tanning bed. "This has the power to put you in the game."

"In the game?" Yugi smiled. "That's cool."

"Mhmm just lay inside there and all these wires and cords work on the parts of your brain that make you feel. Soon your body will make you think you are inside a game."

Yugi couldn't wait to try it. He could have a new life, even if it was only for an hour or two. "I would like to try it."

"alright." The man said and moved over to a keypad before pressing various buttons to activate the device. The door flew up and Yugi snuggled himself into it. The man put the helmet on Yugi's head and connected a few wires to Yugi's fingertips and legs before closing the lid. "When you wake up you will feel like a whole new person." The man said and suddenly Yugi's world was black.

_Murderer!_

_You killer!_

_Everyone you know has been using you. _

_You are nothing without your power_

_You are nothing._

_Your existence is a mistake_

_You were never meant to be here._

_You should be dead_

_Die_

_Murderer._

_You killer!_

Yugi twitched and suddenly the game took a turn. He never heard the subliminal voices that were woven in between his moments of fun. Right now he was slaying a dragon in order to save a village.

_You are a killer_

_You are the true demon_

_Give up your soul. _

_You killer._

_Nothing better than a demon_

_Give your life._

_Pledge your allegiance to your true cause_

_Pledge allegiance to the underworld_

_You are a demon._

_You killer_

_You serve us._

_You love only us._

_You killer._

After slaying the dragon the game was over and Yugi snapped back to reality. His head hurt and he felt slightly empty. His eyes were dark and uncaring.

"Yugi." The voice said and Yugi glanced overand bowed down. The man before him was a demon, his eyes were blood red and his wings were as black as night. "How do you feel, Yugi?"

"Fine now that you are here, Master Yami."

"Brilliant, it worked." Atem stepped from his place in the shadows.

"Master Atem." Yugi bowed and watched them carefully.

"It's alright Yugi; no one will hurt you again." Atem said and reached out his hand to the angel. Yugi grabbed his hand and buried his cheek against the palm of it. "It's alright, Yugi."

"Seems this machine is fully functional." Yami smirked. "Thank you, Seto."

"Seto?" Yugi whispered and cringed. "I killed him."

"I know you did but we will make it right." Atem said and pulled his hand back. "Yugi we have a lot of work to do."

"I am ready, Master Atem." Yugi said. "I want to make it right."

"Ten years from now we will get our fallen brothers back."

"Huh?" Yami was confused.

"I have an experiment but I think my theory is right."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"It is easy to find darkness within the light and make it spread. But it is far harder to spread light through darkness." Atem said. "Yugi may have the power to make an angle every ten years but he also has the power to make as many demons as he wants."

"I can." Yugi smiled. "I can make anything you want. Changing humans is easier. Should we change them?"

Yami cocked his head to the side and looked at his angel pet. "You are a good boy, Yugi." Yugi smiled and hopped out of the capsule and into Yami's arms. "Good boy, indeed." Yami gave Yugi's ass a squeeze and the angel gasped looking down at him. "What's this?"

"Seems Yugi is untouched, he is as pure as the day he was born." Atem said.

"Can't have that now can we?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi had no idea what they were talking about but his deep love for them made him shake his head.

"Oh, won't we have fun with this one?" Atem said. "Let's take him back home."

"Good idea." Yami said and held Yugi close as they headed back home.

Yugi clung to Yami as the demon carried him up to the alleyway. Yami's eyes blinked against the final beams of the sun. Yugi raised his hands and blocked the sun from Yami's eyes. "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled brightly.

"Wow… that guy is so hot." Yugi stiffened and turned around and glared at a girl. She and another girl were walking down the street when they had spotted Yami coming from the alley. Yugi hopped out of Yami's arms and stalked up to the girl. "What are you looking at?" she asked in a stuck-up voice.

"That scar on your face." Yugi said simply.

"I don't have a scar on my face." She said and ran her tiny fingers over the smooth skin on her face. Yugi smirked and pulled up an empty beer bottle from the ground, smashed it against the wall. The girl looked at him shocked but wasn't fast enough to stop him. Yugi slashed the broken bottle across the girl's face and dug the sharp edges into her perfect skin. She screamed and tried to push Yugi away.

"Don't you ever look at either of them again?" Yugi yelled as he shoved the girl into oncoming traffic. The last thing Yugi heard as Yami and Atem grabbed him to leave was the screech of tires and a scream.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked at his hands, the bottle still held tightly in his tiny hand; blood ran down his hand a strong contrast to his fare skin. Yami put Yugi down and grabbed the bottle before tossing it behind him. Yugi looked up at Yami with a questioning gaze but received no answer; instead Yami held up Yugi's blood covered hand and examined it. "This is the first time you've drawn blood isn't it?" Yugi nodded.<p>

"Excellent." Yami said and pulled Yugi's hand up to his mouth and drew one finger into his mouth. Yugi flinched and tried to pull away. He didn't understand the feeling. Yami held his wrist tight. He could snap it very easily if he wanted to. Yami looked Yugi in the eyes and smirked around Yugi's slender digit. His tongue ran up the length of it and swirled around the tip sensually.

Atem leaned back against the wall and watched the sight unfolding before him. Yugi shifted his weight from one side to the other. "Yugi?" Atem said suddenly. "Do you feel it between your legs?"

Yami bit the tip of Yugi's finger. "Answer him." Yami said.

"Yes… it… tingles." Yugi said and looked at Atem with big wet eyes. Yami slammed Yugi against the wall and shoved him down to the floor.

"I have a present for you." Yami said petting Yugi's hair back.

"What is it?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"You just have to unwrap it." Yami smirked. Angels were foolish.

"I love presents." Yugi smiled

Yami held out his hands and Yugi placed his hands in them. Then Yami placed Yugi's hands on his pants. "Just pull them down and see what I have for you."

As if automatically, Yugi pulled Yami's pants down revealing his present. "I don't understand, master."

"Open your mouth and keep your eyes on mine." Yami ordered and placed a hand on the wall behind them. He would need something to steady him or he would hurt the poor angel before his mission was complete. Yugi's mouth slid open slowly and Yami sunk his other hand into the angel's hair. Yami thrust in just as his hand yanked Yugi's head closer.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, he's missing?" Jou was outraged. "You are supposed to be watching him! He could get hurt." Jou was currently in the presents of the council of angels. The city was in disarray; Prince Yugi had been missing for almost a day. It wasn't like him to be gone so long.<p>

"He went out to the gardens. We are looking everywhere for him." Solomon said. "Perhaps we should have told him his mission all along."

"What are you talking about?" Jou asked.

"He was designed to rid the universe of Demons."

"Designed?"

"I'm not really his grandfather. He has no birth parents. We created him with magic. We were using him to turn all demons into angels so that we could take control of this world. Prince Yugi heard Pegasus and me talking…"

"He… You told him he doesn't have parents?" Jou glared. Since Yugi and he grew up together, Jou knew how important family was to his princely friend. "He used to talk about what they must have been like. He must have felt so foolish…"

"No! He only heard the part about his powers."

"That's just as bad. Yugi thought he was helping people. Freeing the demons from their harsh ways."

"Regardless of what happened." Pegasus said from the other end of the table. "We need to find him. There is something else you don't know about Yugi."

"What?" Jou asked.

"In order to make him he needed to be balanced. You see… " Solomon started.

"He has the power to turn angels into demons as well." Pegasus added.

"What! Then you are so lucky he used his power to change Seto first."

"No, we are far from lucky. It takes far less energy to change an angel into a demon. He could make an army of thousands even before the ten years is up." Solomon said.

"We need to find him!" Jou said. "I won't let him get used anymore! I... I can't believe you." Jou stormed from the room and headed back to his quarters where Seto sat waiting on the bed.

"What is wrong?" Seto asked.

"Yugi… he's missing… if the demons get him, we could all be in danger…. But the worst part is… I could have saved him…" Jou kicked at the floor.

"Demons?"

"He can make as many as he wants." Jou looked at his lover. "He's missing… we have to find him."

"I think I may know where he is." Seto said. "I would have to betray my cousins but I think it will help. They need to know being an angel isn't that bad." Seto looked at his hands.

"You know… I loved you even when you were a demon."

"I know."

"I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the fact that I changed you."

"No, Jou. If I hadn't changed then I wouldn't be free to love you back." Seto said. "Let's find Yugi. You told me he loves games."

"That's right."

"Before I was changed I was working on a device to… well I was trying to replicate Yugi's powers but I couldn't do it. I did manage to make a machine that would make anyone, including angels, our devoted slaves."

"What?"

"We were losing the war and badly." Seto said defensively. "I have a feeling that they are using it on Yugi. If we hurry we can stop them." Seto said. "We'll need a small army. Taking my cousins down will not be easy."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Yugi rose up from the ground and smiled at his master. He had been passed from Yami to Atem at some point during the night. He so loved pleasing them. He loved every part of them.<p>

"You are amazing, Yugi. Perhaps we will have a use for you after our cause." Atem said as he pet Yugi's wet hair back. Yugi purred.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Yami said. "We are going to make more demons. We get those humans and we will have an army in no time."

"Are we hurting more people?" Yugi asked. He wasn't too comfortable with the idea. A part of him was fighting it but it was very small.

"Well, Yugi, they all want to take Atem and me away from you." Yami said and smirked when Yugi stiffened.

"I won't let that happen! I will kill anyone you want me to!" Yugi vowed.

"That doesn't sound like the Yugi I know." The two demons and the angel turned to the direction the voice came from.

"Jounouchi." Yugi whispered.

"That's right." Jou said.

"Angel!" Yami spat. "How did you find this place?"

"I showed him." It was Seto who spoke. He stepped out from behind the wall and glared at his cousins.

"Traitor!" Atem called.

"You miss understand the intentions of the angels."

"You have completely changed!" Yami said. "You remember how you had that one begging for you?" Yami nodded toward Jou and the Angel cringed.

"That was when I didn't know better." Seto said and took Jou's hand.

"You bastard!" Atem said. "Yugi. Kill them." Yugi froze. "Yugi!"

"He won't do it. He and I grew up together." Jou said.

"And that means nothing. Yugi." Yami smiled when he got the angel's attention. "Did your "best friend" ever tell you what happened to your parents?"

"My… parents?" Yugi cringed and shook his head. "Jou… you knew about my parents?"

"No. Yugi I didn't." Jou said. "Don't listen to him."

"Oh, Jou knows perfectly well what happened to your parents … or should I say he knows the reason why they weren't around." Yami stroked Yugi's cheek. "Isn't that what you've always wanted, Yugi? Parents? A family?" Yugi nodded.

"How do you know anything about him!" Jou spat

"You angels are so trusting at times. Remember the angel your people found. The one from another tribe?" Atem said.

"The only angel that was added in from another tribe was… Pegasus." Jou said.

"That's right!" Atem laughed. "He's been a spy for our side for a while now."

"That's not true!" Jou said. "Seto, tell me that's not true."

"I wish that I could." Seto said. "I wanted to tell you all about him but… Pegasus is so in with your people, he's a member of your council. He could have had you killed. I wasn't going to risk that for anything."

"That doesn't matter now. We have what we want." Atem interrupted. "Jou tell Yugi all about his parents. Tell your "best friend" the truth."

"The truth?" Yugi looked at Jou and the sight nearly broke his heart. The one thing Yugi ever wanted was a family. That's partly why he wanted to save the demons; the more angels there were the bigger his family would be.

"You have no parents. You were created by Solomon and the others to get rid of all the demons." Jou looked away; he could never lie to his friend even if it meant hurting him.

"What?" Yugi looked at him with despair. "You knew all along? Why didn't you tell me!"

"No, Yugi! I just found out! I was heartbroken for you."

"Yugi, kill him. He kept this from you. Atem and I are your family now." Yami said. Yugi looked back at them and smiled. "That's right. They want to take away your new family."

"Yugi, don't do this."

"Shut up!" Yugi lunged for Jou with malicious intent in his eyes. Seto pulled a charm from his shirt and blew into it. It was a whistle; one only demons and angels could hear. Yugi clutched his head with both hands and fell to the floor.

Seto motioned for the angels behind him to enter and suddenly Yami and Atem were surrounded. Yugi glanced around as they drew golden swords. The angels swarmed and managed to grab both Yami and Atem and bring them to their knees. Yugi finally stood and faced them. They looked like so many other demons he faced. Broken. Facing a fate worse than death (in their eyes at least).

"What was that?" Jou whispered to his lover.

"It cancels out the spell the machine puts on people. We were testing it on our own kind first." Seto explained.

"All my life…" Yugi started and the angles looked at him. "We've been fighting for so long. But why? We are no different." Yugi said. We can fly, we feed on humans. Them on dark, us on light. We are all needed. There is a balance. We cannot have light without dark. We can't have dark without light."

Yugi fell before Yami and Atem. "My dear princes of darkness forgive me for nearly killing out your entire race. I was raised to help everyone and everything. As Prince. I am going to ask that the two of you marry me. We will unite demons and angels. I will change everyone back in time and right all the wrongs."

Yami paused. He was so taken aback. He'd fought with the angels for so long, he forgot why. It was learned. He was taught to hate them. "I accept." Yami heard himself say. Atem looked at him a moment in shock.

"I accept as well. Working together will spend a lot less energy." Atem said.

"Then from this day forward angels and demons will forever be at peace." Yugi stood once more. His men released the demons and Yugi bowed before them. Yami lifted Yugi's chin and kissed him softly.

"Hold your head high." Yami said.

Atem gathered Yugi up in his arms and kissed him as well. "You are a king now."

"And we are a family?" Yugi asked.

"And we are a family."

Das Ende

* * *

><p>Aww this story is like Sour Patch kids. First sour then sweet.<p>

Let me know what you think.


End file.
